


Fighting Feelings

by nitohkousuke



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: This is just about gathering data. About furthering her goals for her Papa. This is entirely about that and of course nothing at all about the tugging, needy feeling in the pit of her stomach. This game they play each time. It’s all about that. It’s about learning and fighting. It’s all about what she must do for her Papa. It’s not about…...this.Takes place sometimes after episode 25 but sometimes before episode 37. Implied this is not the first time they've fought just the two of them.





	Fighting Feelings

This is just about gathering data. About furthering her goals for her Papa. This is entirely about that and of course nothing at all about the tugging, needy feeling in the pit of her stomach. This game they play each time. It’s all about that. It’s about learning and fighting. It’s all about what she must do for her Papa. It’s not about…...this.

“Hello, Blue Buster.” She took a few steps forward, each step purposeful and filled with pride. Excitement maybe even. 

“Escape.” Already in suit. Bristling. Everything about him was strange, not that she could read these humans in the first place. They were always so fun to play with. To see where they would go. Of course, they broke so easily. But not this one. “I’ve found you.”

“Oh…?” She laughed, pulling Magock and Gock from their places behind her back. “Looking for me? Tell me, what do you want with me…? Did you come to take me down?” She presses her lips against Magock, giving him a look of exactly what she hopes his answer will be.

He pauses for a moment, uncertain with himself. Perhaps, he thinks he can’t win. Oh that is most certainly true. Like this, he will lose, especially with this uncertainty. Maybe if he was more focused, maybe he had a chance. But like this? She will destroy him. But the other him. The one that fulfills her desires no matter what? He could win. Maybe. He could make her feel alive. He never paused. 

“You’re the enemy. It’s obvious I’m here to fight you.” Defensive. Uncertain. Oh, those are certainly boring emotions. What will they do for her? How will they please her? He’s no good like this. Boring.

She barely attempts to dodge when he charges and throws a punch at her. A mistake perhaps, when he changes the direction of the punch, and she almost doesn’t catch his fist. Her smile widens as her eyes narrow. 

“...Someone’s improved.”She purrs, squeezing his fist hard before pressing the tip of her gun to his stomach. “It’s not enough.” She moves to press the trigger. Which is mostly a bluff. She wouldn’t waste such a fun human, even if he’s not at his prime.

Before she can do anything else, he hooks his foot at the back of her leg, moving to take her down. She falters, startled, eyes wide before only barely able to catch herself. It’s enough of a surprise to have him point his weapon against her neck, his legs pinning her arms to the sides. It’s impressive, it’s more than this form of his can usually manage. Interesting.

“You shouldn’t underestimate me.” Blue Buster frowns, pressing the weapon harder against her stomach. She’s hesitated to watch him, surprised he hasn’t moved further. Studying her too. Is that what this is? What this has been about? Does he want to know more? Maybe. Well. She should give him a show. 

“I won’t.” She twists quickly just enough to move her arm, her fingers wrapped around Gock’s trigger, she gives him a smirk before she pulls the trigger and he only barely manages to twist and avoid the attack. The nearby wall shows exactly what could have happened to him. There are scorch marks against his suit where the blast grazed him. 

Most humans seem fazed by that. They usually seem to think about their fragile bodies and their fragile mortalities. But Blue Buster seems to think about more than that. Which is a nuisance honestly. What is the point if he’s not focused on her? On this fight?

“If you don’t focus, you’ll die.” She speaks with a frown, having already effortlessly gotten up. Magock pointed at him. “Don’t come at me with such, half-hearted feelings.” She scowls, disappointment settles in her stomach. He’s no fun like this. She should just force him to over heat. Force him to play with her. She considers it briefly.

“Would you kill me?” He says after a silence that she can’t stand. It’s only seconds, but it’s enough that makes her want to fill it herself. And in fact when he speaks, she wishes she had.

“Of course.” She snarls, grip tightening on her gun. “You’re an obstacle to Papa. And I would destroy anyone for him.” It’s an obvious answer. It’s an immediate answer, but something in her stomach twists. This is not the first fight. This is not the first scuffle. This is not the first time they’ve crossed paths. She has had chances to destroy him. She’s considered it each time. She’s almost pulled the trigger. But she’s allowed him to escape. To get stronger. To come back at her, harder and harder. It’s for her enjoyment and improvement obviously.

Then, he does the worst thing he could possibly do in the middle of her thoughts being scrambled in her stomach. He detransforms looking at her with a look she can’t stand. She can’t stand that look. Pity? Something else. Disgusting. It her her insides scramble and flutter, and she points both Gock and Magock at him, fingers pressed and ready.

“Would you?” He says again, his tone is. It makes her. It’s like short circuiting. Fury and fear and rage and something else that makes her entire data structure feel like it will collapse on her.

“You’re boring like this, Blue Buster. How can I have any fun with you like this? With your silly questions that have obvious answers.” She aims the gun for his head and pulls the trigger before disappearing in a flutter of code.

The blast graces his cheek, but it was very obviously not meant to actually hit him full on. A purposeful miss.

Escape leans against the wall of a building on the other side of town, pressing Magock and Gock to her cheeks taking a deep breath.

What was this swirling mess in her stomach, in her chest, in her head. What was this swirling pit of uncertainty. What was this that did not belong in her code. This virus? Had he used their time together to implant something that made her malfunction. Disgusting. She didn’t understand. She wanted to rip this nuisance from her code. To fix this.

Because. She wouldn’t. She didn’t want to.

She wanted Blue Buster alive.

And that….that wouldn’t do.


End file.
